


New experiences

by jasminemtz0



Category: GOT7
Genre: High School, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminemtz0/pseuds/jasminemtz0
Summary: Jaebum is a well-liked athlete in high school. He does well in all the sports he participates in and has every girl he could ever want swooning over him. On the other side of the spectrum there is Youngjae who is not at all athletically inclined. He has never excelled in anything that required extensive physical exertion. However, Youngjae does astoundingly well on the academic and fine arts portion. Although he isn’t as well known as Jaebum, he still has quite a few admirers himself. Jaebum and Youngjae are neighbors and since both their parents have tendency to never be home they have gotten into the habit of spending the nights at each other’s home. They are comfortable, but when Youngjae begins to spend more time with Yugyeom tension between Youngjae and Jaebum arises.





	1. Ch. 1

I’m laying on Jae’s bed when I feel his phone vibrate next to me. I lift my head up to see if he noticed it, but he’s still working on his history essay. I sit up, grab his phone and lay back down. I turn on the screen and see that he has a message from someone called “Gyeomie”. I open the text to see what it says. 

“eh that’s not a problem you look good like that anyways.” 

Wait what?

I begin to scroll through the previous messages they had sent each other. God, this Gyeom person is trying way to hard. I continue to read through the messages that Youngjae has received from this person and begin the dislike this person more and more. It’s obvious that this person is trying to flirt with him. They aren’t subtle about it at all.  
I read a few more of the messages and scoff.

“Youngjae, why do you text this loser?” I sit up and move myself closer to Youngjae so that he can see who I am talking about. 

“Who? Yugyeom? He’s a nice person so why not”

I roll my eyes at his short response.

“Sure, but he’s obviously trying to flirt with you. Poor kid’s messages are dripping with desperation.” I chuckle a little bit at my own joke but stop when I noticed that Youngjae doesn’t.

He looks up at me with a stoic expression which catches me off guard for a moment.

“And? I’m the one that’s texting him, right? So that means that it doesn’t concern you who I choose to text.”

I just look at Jae and blink a couple of times. Does he actually like this Yugyeom? He seems like a complete waste of time. He’s just going to distract Youngjae from the things he  
actually likes. Plus, he probably barely knows this guy, why is he defending him?

“It concerns me because I can tell when a person is just going to waste you time. And this Yugyeom just looks like a waste of your time and texts.” I lay down on my side so that I can still look at Youngjae while we talk.

He looks up at me but has an expression I’m not familiar with. 

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re not the one texting him I guess. I’m fine with him wasting my time.”

What? What is that even supposed to mean? He’s completely indifferent. 

I look back at Youngjae and see that he’s done acknowledging me. During my confusion he grabbed his phone from the bed and is now texting someone. I assume he’s responding to Yugyeom.

I turn and lay on my back. I’m looking at the ceiling thinking about how this could happen to me when I remember something.

“Wait, what did he mean with “You look good like that anyways”? You were talking about your hair being messy…”

Youngjae looks up at me and chuckles a bit. He shrugs and raises his brows a bit.

“He likes it when my hair’s messy. That’s what it means.” He looks back down at his phone and smirks at whatever message he just received.

I can’t look at this anymore. It makes me feel… weird. I turn my body so that my back is facing Youngjae. I should think about something else. Let’s see… OH, the game I have in two days. Okay so its at 6:30 and it’ll be down around 8:30 or 9. Then I can go eat with Soyeon… oh wait no, she said she’s tutoring someone that night. Eh, I’ll just go eat with Youngj-

He might be busy now that I think of it… Apparently, he now has friends. Obnoxious, flirty friends, but they count I guess. Maybe I should ask him? No, that would sound like I’m planning a date or that I’m jealous or something stupid like that. He’d pick on me for being sensitive or something. But he might make plans… But he’s my best friend, right? He’ll be there for me even if I don’t make plans. But he also could be planning to do something. I should ask him, I mean friends make plans… yeah.

I roll over on the bed so that I can see Youngjae again. He’s still on his phone. Probably texting that Yugyeom. I roll my eyes and then clear my throat to get his attention. He looks up for a second and when he sees that I want to talk he lifts his head. 

“Eh, I was, uh, wondering if after my game you want to go eat something? I would go with Soyeon, but she’s busy and…”

“Wait but isn’t this a rival game?”

I look at him suddenly surprised. Youngjae doesn’t really like sports so I guess I’m surprised he remembered. He’s always so focused on his art that I assume he forgets about everything else.

“Uh, yeah actually.”

“Sure, you’ll need someone to talk to afterwards.”

I begin to smile at the fact that Youngjae realizes how important this game is, but I’m caught off guard by what he adds.

“I’ll invite Yugyeom too. He likes basketball, so he’ll probably enjoy the game.” He looks back down at his phone and begins to text quickly.

I stare at Jae with a blank expression. There is only one thought going through my mind now.

I really dislike Yugyeom.


	2. Ch. 2

I wake up and turn to look at Youngjae, but when I turn around his side of the bed is empty. I grab my phone that’s on the nightstand to see what the time is. 

Its barely 6:30. Where is he?

I sit up and rub my eyes. He never wakes up this early. I’m always the one that has to wake him up so that he isn’t late. I get up and change my clothes. After my stuff is ready I walk out the room and head to the kitchen. 

“Youngjae, are you here?” I call out into the house, but there is no response. 

“Where is he?” I mumble under my breathe.

I start to get my breakfast ready and continue to glance around to see if Younjae is anywhere. As I sit down at the table I hear something moving around. I look up towards the sound and it seems like it is coming from his parents study. I start to walk over there to see what it is.

“Jae are you in here?” I open the door and turn on the lights, but the room is empty.

All of a sudden, I see something come running to me and scream. The thing runs up and starts barking and that’s when I realize its just coco. I let out and sigh and walk back to the table to eat my breakfast. 

I get to school at around 7:20. 

I’m walk into my first class and see Youngjae sitting in his usual seat. I look at the person he’s talking to and see some freakishly tall guy. I start to walk over to his seat to ask him where he was this morning when I feel someone grab my arm.

I hear someone say “babe” and then I’m being kissed. 

I pull back and see that it’s Soyeon.

“Oh hi.” I try to move past her to get over to where Youngjae is, but she moves so that she’s in my path and pouts. 

“Jaebumie, aren’t you happy to see me?”

I look at her and give her a quick smile before I look back at Younjae. He’s looking at us and I smile at him. I’m about to signal for him to come over here when the person next to him starts talking again. Youngjae turns his head and once again is paying no attention to me. 

I try to move past Soyeon again, but she grabs my arm. 

“Where are you going?”

“I need to go sit down. Class is about to start.” I look at Soyeon with a quick smile, but she doesn’t let me go.

“But your desk is right here?”

“Yeah, but I’m going to sit in that back seat today.” I point over to the back to the one desk next to Youngjae’s. I look back at Soyeon, but she just lets out a small laugh. 

“But you can’t, Yugyeom’s already sitting there. Unless you somehow convince him to sit somewhere other than next to Youngjae.”

I look back and see the tall person that had been talking to Youngjae walk over and sit in the desk next to him. He turns his head and gives a smile to Youngjae. God what a creep.  
I look back at Soyeon and awkwardly sit down in the desk I normally sit in. She smiles and sits down in the one next to me and pulls out her books for the class. I sigh and look towards the front. I’m going to have to wait until class is over to talk to him.

I make it through class and as soon as we are released I get up and try to follow Youngjae. He’s walks out quickly with that Yugyeom kid and I begin to follow but Soyeon pulls me back again.

“Babe, where’re you going?”

“I, uh, need to go ask Youngjae something…”

Soyeon pouts and begins to shake my arm a little. 

“You’re always with Youngjae and when you’re not with him you’re talking about him! Bumie did you forget you’re dating me and not him?”

I look at Soyeon with a shock clearly displayed on my face. What is she talking about?

“Soyeon how could I forget that?”

Soyeon looks at me with her lips pressed together and I mentally let out a deep sigh. I know this expression. She’s upset and I’m going to have to take her somewhere she likes to get her happy again. Why are relationships so complicated?

I pull Soyeon into an embrace and tell her that after practice today I’ll take her to her favorite café, but to my surprise she just blows me off and walks away. I guess I won’t take her then… 

I finally walk out of the classroom and look down the hall to see if I see Youngjae.

Nothing.

I look at my phone to check the time. I still have 30 minutes before my next class begins. Youngjae is probably in the art studio working on some project. He’s always so consumed in his art that he forgets to eat. I should pass by and make sure his eaten something.

I walk over to the art studio, but when I look in there isn’t anyone in there. The lights aren’t even turned on. That’s odd… Youngjae is always in here. 

I look around the hall to see if maybe Youngjae had just walked out but I don’t see him anywhere near. I begin to walk down the hall to see if maybe I see him in another room. As I reach to end of the hall I hear loud music coming from the Dance room. 

Someone is blaring Baby Don’t Stop from the room. I walk over to the door to see what is going on and see someone slender dancing to the music. They’re doing a pretty good job with their movements. The must be studying dance. 

I turn my head to see if anyone else is in there and to my surprise I see Youngjae sitting in the room. He’s watching the person dancing and is smirking. I look again and blink a couple of times to make sure that it actually is Youngjae and not someone that looks similar. But no matter how many times I blink I still see Youngjae there looking at the person with an expression I’ve never seen him with. 

I tell myself that I should turn around and head to my next class. I should walk away and go find Soyeon, but instead I find myself opening the door and walking in. 

As soon as I walk in both boys look towards me and the one dancing pulls out his phone and stops the music. He turns around to look at me and I recognize his face as Yugyeom. Why is he dancing to Baby Don’t Stop in front of Youngjae? He’s so weird. 

“Jaebum, what’re you doing?” Youngjae is looking at me with a questioning face. He looks upset that I’m here, mad even…

I go to open my mouth to try and explain why I’m here, but Yugyeom interrupts me. 

“Oh, it’s nice to finally meet you hyung, I’m Yugyeom.”

I turn my head and see that Yugyeom is walking over to where I am smiling. Why did he interrupt me? Who does this kid think he is? 

I turn back and look at Youngjae and feel my features soften. 

“Where were you this morning? You weren’t there when I woke up?” 

I expect Youngjae to smile and calmly respond but his face doesn’t soften. He still looks irritated at the fact that I interrupted whatever he was doing.

“Oh, sorry about that, it’s my fault.” Yugyeom raises his hand a bit so as to take responsibility for why Youngjae wasn’t there. 

“I work out and practice early and Youngjae came and joined me today.” Yugyeom is smiling shyly and looks like a happy child. He’s so annoying. 

I want to say something but Youngjae speaks before I am able to.

“Anyways it’s not like I have to tell you where I’m going every morning. It’s not like we’re dating…”

I feel weird after Youngjae says this. What does he even mean? Obviously, we’re not dating, I was just wondering where he was since he’s normally there. Just being a normal, caring, good friend. Just wanted to make sure he was okay. Like a good friend should.

I am about to make a comment and explain myself but before I can Younjae grabs Yugyeoms hand.

“We should go since class will start soon.” Youngjae walks past me while pulling Yugyeom out of the room, but before they're completely out of the room Yugyeom turns around to look at me.

"Hey thanks for inviting me to the game!" 

They finally exit the room, and I just stand there. What is wrong with him?


	3. Ch. 3

The last two days have been torture.

Youngjae keeps avoiding me. When I walk into his room and he walks out and if he decides to stay in the room he still doesn’t talk. All he does is look at his phone and text someone, I assume that someone is Yugyeom. I don’t understand him sometimes. All I did was ask where he was. How does that mean that he gets to ignore me for two days?

“Jaebum! What are you doing?!” 

I turn around and look at coach. I haven’t been focused all day. I don’t know why, but Youngjae has thrown me off. I’ve been missing every free throw, pass, and shot in practice. Coach signals me and I walk over to the side.

“Where are you right now? Because you sure aren’t here.”

I close my eyes a bit and sigh.

“Listen you’re a great player, but you need to set aside whatever is bothering you. Not saying your problems aren’t important, but you have a team to look out for here.”  
I look back onto the court. Everyone’s been putting more effort into each practice. Tonight’s an important game and I don’t have time to be focused on why Youngjae is avoiding me. I can’t be selfish right now.

After practice I walk into the locker rooms and take my shirt off. Should I shower here or wait until I’m home? Uh, I’ll wait until I’m home. I put my sweaty shirt into my bag and take a clean shirt out. I’m putting my shirt on when I hear someone else walk in. 

“Hey, is everything okay between you and Soyeon?”

I turn around and see Yoongi shaking his wet hair in an attempt to dry it a bit. He looks back at me and raises his brows a bit. 

“Uh, yeah we’re fine. Why?”

“Well she hasn’t been hanging around as much and you seemed upset today, so I just assumed it had to do with Soyeon.” Yoongi walks over to his bag and takes off his shirt. Huh, he’s been working out more. Yoongi turns around and raises a brow.

“What?”

Yoongi smirks and shakes his head. 

“You need to be more careful bum…” Yoongi finishes changing his shirt and grabs his bag. He walks to the door and turns back around with a smirk.

“Soyeon may not be too keen on those wandering eyes.” 

I look at Yoongi and try to defend myself and explain that I wasn’t checking him out, but he just chuckles and walks out. Wandering eyes? What is he talking about? I mean all I did was notice that he started to work out more. It’s not like I was hitting on him.

I go home and take a shower like I had planned. I have to go back to the school quickly though because I have to get ready for the game tonight. I grab my bag with my uniform and shoes and walk out. As I walk out of my house and into my car I turn and look at Youngjae’s house. The light to his room is on. Maybe I should go and talk to him? 

I stare at Youngjae’s window for about a minute until I decide that it probably wouldn’t do me any good to go talk to him right now. I turn back around, put my stuff into my car and start to drive to the school. 

I get there a few minutes before 6 and walk into the locker room. Most of the team is changing into their uniform and shoes. I start to change when I hear someone call my name. I turn to my right and see that the voice belongs to Yoongi. 

“You were so out of it today that you forgot to wash your uniform before the game.” Yoongi passes me my shirt and I look at it surprised. 

I look into my bag and see that he was right. I had forgotten to grab my shirt after practice today. I look back at Yoongi and he just shakes his head.

“Who has got you this messed up bum?” He chuckles a little bit and begins to put his shoes on. 

Have I really been this out of it? Why is Youngjae bothering me so much? It’s not like we’ve never been mad at each other before, so this shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Why is this affecting me like this?

I finish getting changed and after a few minutes I walk out onto the court with the rest of the team. I look into the crowd and I don’t see Youngjae anywhere. I feel my heart sink a bit and I’m not quite sure why.

The game begins normal enough, but after the first quarter our team is seriously behind. The score is 18 to 36 and it doesn’t look like our chances are going to get any better soon. The other team is playing aggressively and although I told myself I needed to focus, I can’t. I keep missing every shot and after a bit Yoongi stops passing me the ball. I don’t blame him.

The second quarter ends and we barely have 27 points. The game stops for halftime and everyone walks back to the benches. The entire team is exhausted and its only the first half. I look down and shake my head. What is wrong with me? I’ve never played this badly before, especially for such an important game. 

I close my eyes for a bit, but I suddenly hear someone from the crowd chanting my name. I open my eyes and scan the crowd to see who the voice belongs to. My eyes fall on someone waving their arms near the top of the bleachers. I look closer and see that its Youngjae who was yelling my name.

He smiles at me and gives me two thumbs up. I smile and feel warm inside, but that warmness suddenly changes to intense heat. I fill my emotions change into anger as soon as I see whose next to him. Yugyeom links arms with Yooungjae and smiles and waves. 

I feel jaw tighten and my face flushes with heat.

“Hey, you okay?” I look to my right and see Yoongi looking at me questioningly. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” I walk over to the bench and wipe my sweat with a small towel. 

What is he doing? He doesn’t talk to me for two days and then shows up with Yugyeom?! And who does Yugyeom think he is? Waving like that and linking arms Youngjae. They’ve known each other for probably less than two weeks and now they’re best friends? 

I turn around and see that its time to start playing again, but I can’t focus. All I can think about is the scene I saw a few seconds ago and I feel my thoughts being consumed with hatred. They signal the game to start and that’s when I forget everything. 

I am playing more aggressively than I ever have before. 

Who is Yugyeom to show up to my game with Youngjae? He doesn’t know Youngjae or me well enough to be here. He shouldn’t even be talking to Youngjae, all he’s doing is wasting his time. I throw the ball and I make my shot. And why is Youngjae letting this happen?

I shove a player from our opponent and take the ball. He should take my side in this matter. I’ve spent so many years with him and he trades me for a guy that is 90 percent legs? I make another shot and start to jog to the other side.

Yugyeom hasn’t done anything to deserve all the attention he’s getting. He’s so obnoxious. Why can’t he just leave Youngjae and I alone?

The rest of the game goes by quickly and it isn’t until the buzzer goes off that I notice the score. We tied.

I’m out of breath from the game and just stand on the side of the court for a second. Yoongi walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“I don’t know what happened to you during the break but thank god it happened.” He breathes out a bit and smirks. He walks off and heads to the locker room with the rest of the team.   
I look back at stands and see that Yugyeom is gone, but so is Youngjae.


	4. Ch. 4

I take a quick shower and change. After that I walk back out and head outside the school. I’m barely a few steps out of the door when I hear Youngjae call my name. He didn’t leave?

I turn around and see him jogging over to where I am. I smile at him and I’m surprised to see that he looks excited to see me as well.

“You did great!”

Youngjae engulfs me in a tight embrace once he reaches me and I didn’t realize how much I appreciate his encouragement. I hug him back until he pulls backs and looks at me with a huge smile. For some reason I feel a bit upset that the embrace had to come to an end. Why? 

But I don’t ponder these thoughts long because not even 30 seconds after our small embrace ends does an annoyingly tall stick come and put their arm around Youngjae. Yugyeom smiles at me and gives me a thumb up with his hand that’s not around my friend. 

“You really did great! I’ve never seen someone so determined during a game.” He has the same expression of an excited child. Is he really oblivious to the fact that I don’t want him here?

I open my mouth to respond, but Yugyeom speaks out again.

“Let’s go eat now! I’m starving since I didn’t get to eat after practice and Hyung is probably dying for something to eat after a game like that.” Yugyeom gives both of us a huge smile and starts to pull Youngjae away by his arm.

I stand still for a moment, not quite sure if I should join them, but right before Youngjae is out of my reach he grabs my hand. I look up at him surprised and see him grinning at me. He pulls me along with them and I can’t help but smile a bit.

Yugyeom takes us to a restaurant that I’ve never been to before. I don’t really want to eat here, but Youngjae looks at me and I know that if I leave he most likely will go back to not talking to me. So, I end up following Yugyeom and Youngjae into the restaurant. 

Youngjae sits first and before I’m able to even move an inch Yugyeom immediately sits on the chair next to him. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Does this kid have no shame? I reluctantly pull out the chair across from Youngjae and sit down.

A waitress attends us quickly and asks for our drink orders. After she leaves Yugyeom begins to babble to Youngjae about some choreography that he has to learn. I clear my throat and grab a menu. I have it positioned to cover my face so that I don’t have to see the embarrassing scenario in front of me.

But after a few minutes Yugyeoms babbling ceases. 

I should be grateful for this, but I am filled with suspicion after I hear both of them whisper to each other about something. I finally put down my menu ready to scold Yugyeom for talking secretively about people, but I stop myself when I see his expression. He looks worried. 

“Hyung I just remembered that this place is really bad. Their food is prepared poorly, and it doesn’t leave you satisfied…” He chuckles nervously and turns to Youngjae. That’s when I notice Jae’s look. His eyes soften as soon as they meet mine, but he’s not content about something that is going on.

I notice Yugyeom quickly look at an area behind me. Whatever is bothering them is happening behind me. I begin to turn around to see for myself what it is, but Youngjae grabs face and turns my head so that I’m looking directly at him.

I feel my breath hitch. 

He’s cupping my face with the palms of his hands. His face is only inches away from mine. His eyes are looking directly into mine and I can’t look away. 

“Hyung…” Wait? He never calls me that…

“If I found out the truth about something that involved you, would you want me to tell you?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Would you still want to know even if it would hurt you…” Youngjae’s eyes move to whatever is behind me. His hands slowly move from my face and I turn around to see what they’re worried about. It doesn’t take me long to spot what caused this situation. 

Soyeon is sitting at a table with some guy. Maybe its just a relative or a friend? But then they wouldn’t be holding hands across the table… well, I guess they could just be really close…

But I rule out Soyeon and the guy just being friend’s moments later. They lean in a share a kiss. I feel someone’s hand on my shoulder. I look to my right and see that the hand belongs to Youngjae. He has such a pained expression across his face.

“Hyung, I am so sorry…” 

I turn back to the scene unfolding in front of me. I should feel bothered by this, hurt, or angry… but I don’t. I don’t know why, but I just don’t really care too much about this. I turn back to Youngjae and give him a half smile. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about this.” I stand up from my chair and push it back under the table. 

“Why don’t we head down the street? There’s a nice place to eat down there.”

Yugyeom smiles awkwardly and nods his head yes, but Youngjae doesn’t seem very happy about this suggestion. He furrows his brows and looks at me again. 

“Aren’t you going to go say something?”

I look down and smile a bit. 

“I'll talk to her about this tomorrow.” I look back at Youngjae to see if his disposition has changed, but I’m surprised to see that he looks even more upset than before. 

“Jaebum, if you wait until tomorrow she’ll deny it.” He looks back at me and his face softens momentarily. 

I turn to look at Soyeon once more. Maybe I should go talk to her right now. I could settle this situation instead of postponing it until tomorrow. But my internal debate is cut short. Fate seems to have decided that I need to settle this now because Soyeon looks up in our direction and our gazes lock. 

I see he calm demeanor morph into panic. Her eyes dart between the guy in front of her and me. I chuckle a bit at her reaction and begin to walk towards her table. My laugh seems to throw her off slightly, but its quickly masked over her panic seconds later. 

I walk to the edge of the table and I’m finally able to see who the guy is. I’m surprised to see that its one of the players from our rival’s basketball team. He pushed Yoongi down a couple times during the game today which really irritated him. He said he was too aggressive about it.

“Hi… Jaebum”

“Ah, now she decides not to call him Jaebumie.” Yugyeom tries to stifle his laugh at Youngjae’s remark but Soyeon already heard the comment. 

She looks at them with an irritated expression, but I clear my throat to bring her attention back to the situation at hand. She looks at the guy in front of her with a worried expression. He hasn’t said a word. He just looks at her and then at me, as if he’s fully assessing the situation. 

“I don’t think this is the tutoring you had mentioned yesterday.” Yugyeom begins to laugh again but I hear Jae shush him behind me. 

“Do they really need to be here?” Soyeon gives Youngjae a harsh look and that’s when I feel heat rising to my face. 

“We’re in a public area. They can be here if they want to be.” 

She looks shocked at my response. 

“Look I’m really hungry and want to go eat, so I’m going to get to the point. I think you understand that we are not going to be dating after this. Don’t message me or call me later.” I turn around and signal the guys to walk. But before I can leave Soyeon grabs my wrist. 

“Jaebum, wait a little bit!”

“Soyeon I think right now you should be more concerned about him.” She looks back at the guy she had been kissing minutes before. 

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I was just heading out.” He walks past Soyoen and exits with our group of three.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we exit the restaurant the guy that had been with Soyeon lets out a deep breath and gives a half smile to us.

“Ah, I feel liberated, oh by the way I’m Jackson.” 

I nod my head in acknowledgement and introduce myself, Yugyeom does the same but Youngjae stays silent. I look to my side and see that he’s glaring at Jackson. Jackson seems to notice this because he begins to sway a little bit uncomfortably. I clear my throat to try and distract from the tension that seems to be building. Yugyeom is about to say something, probably in an attempt to make the situation less uncomfortable, but he is cut off by Youngjae.

“Apologize to Jaebum.”

“Excuse me?”

“Apologize. To. Jaebum.” 

What is he doing? He’s never like this. He never demands things like this from people. I look back at Jackson and he seems to be just as stunned as me and Yugyeom. He fidgets a little bit and turns to look at me. He actually looks like he’s intimidated by Youngjae.

“How can you take something like this so lightly?! Do you know for how long they had been dating?”

Jackson shakes his head and takes a step back from Youngjae.

“All most two years. Jaebum has been by her side for two years. Who are you to take away a relationship like that?” Youngjae’s cheeks are bright red and he keeps taking deep breaths in. 

I’ve never seen him like this with other people. The last time he was this mad was when I told him that Soyeon and I were dating. Jackson looks even more uncomfortable and I notice that Youngjae has slowly begun to take steps closer to Jackson. I let out a sigh and walk in between Jackson and Youngjae. 

“Youngjae please…”

He looks at me with pained eyes. He’s worried about me right now. That’s why he’s acting this way. He looks behind me and he begins to glare at Jackson once again. He goes to take a step pass me towards Jackson, but I grab his arm. 

“Youngjae, please… this isn’t his fault.” 

Youngjae looks directly into my eyes as if he’s searching for hesitance in my response. I look at him directly in an attempt to reassure him of my sincerity. He seems to find an answer he is content with because his expression softens, and his previously tensed body finally relaxes. 

He takes a step back and looks back at Jackson, who still seems to be a little on edge by Youngjae’s previous actions. 

“Let’s go eat. You must be hungry as well.” Youngjae looks at Jackson with a much calmer disposition than before. 

I look back at Yugyeom and I can tell that his is extremely confused by Youngjae’s sudden mood swings. He really knows nothing about Youngjae… 

“I uh, don’t know… you know maybe it’s better if I, you know…” Jackson fidgets a bit and points in the opposite direction we were heading. 

“Why? You haven’t eaten yet and neither have we.” Youngjae continues to try and convince him to come eat with us. What I don’t understand is why he wants him to come with us so badly. He was about to beat Jackson not even a minute ago and now he is determined to have him come eat with us.

“We can all eat together, and you can explain to us what exactly happened…”

I turn my head quickly to Youngjae. What is he doing? Is this why he wants him to come with us? 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. We also don’t want to make you feel pressured into agreeing to something you don’t really want to do.” I look Jackson and try and give him a reassuring smile. I hear Youngjae scoff quietly and turn to him with a serious look. 

I hear Yugyeom chuckle nervously behind us. I forgot he was here for bit. Why isn’t he doing anything? Does he not see the situation right in front of him?!

“No uh, don’t worry. I’ll go eat with you guys, but it’s cool. I also don’t really know this area that well so it’s really better this way.” Jackson looks at me a gives a nervous smile, but he tries his best to avoid eye contact with Youngjae. He really scared the poor guy.

We end up walking to a noodle shop that Yugyeom knows. The entire walk there he keeps saying how much better this place is and how it’s a good thing that we left the other place. He can’t seem to stop babbling which begins to annoy me after the first few seconds. But his talking seems to be easing Jacksons nerves, so I let him continue. 

We’re approaching the noodle shop and Jackson seems to feel comfortable conversing with Yugyeom. Seems like the stick is useful after all. I look at Youngjae who is only slightly behind me. He doesn’t seem to be upset like he was before, but instead he has gone back to his neutral expression. I hate it when he does that. I can never read him the way I can read Yoongi. 

Youngjae turns to me and catches me starring. I clear my throat and turn my head back to the front. I don’t know why but I feel weird. I feel like there’s something stuck in my throat and my chest feels tight suddenly. 

We arrive at the place Yugyeom mentioned and get seated quickly. After we order and receive our drinks Jackson looks around the table and speaks up.

“I just want to clear the air right now so that there aren’t any misunderstandings. I did not know that Soyeon was dating Jaebum. If I had known that I would never have gone out with her.” Jackson widens his eyes as he explains his situation as if to add more sincerity to his words. 

I nod my head and take a sip of my water. 

“I know, I didn’t take you for someone that would purposely date someone that was taken.” I give a reassuring smile to Jackson, and it seems to work because I see him let out the breath he had been holding.   
I the tension in the air finally seems to have calmed down. I look over at Youngjae to see if he has any reaction, but he just stares at Jackson. I look over at Jackson, but he hasn’t noticed Youngjae, he’s too engrossed in a conversation with Yugyeom. 

I reach under the table and subtly grab Youngjae’s hand. He looks down at his hand and then at me. I lean in a little bit towards him and quietly whisper.

“Please, just let this go…” 

Youngjae looks at me with soft eyes, but there’s something different. I don’t know what it is, but I feel my heart begin to race.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to my phone ringing. I pick it up from my nightstand and see that it’s Yoongi. 

“Hey what’s up?” 

“Where are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you forget? We’re playing Jawoon again today since we tied at the game two weeks ago. We have an extra practice today!”

“Shit, give me 10 and I’ll be there.” 

I hang up and run to my closet. I get changed, grab my bag and run out the door into my car. I drive as quickly as I can to the gym and sprint to the doors as soon as I stop my car. I drop my bag in the locker room, change into my uniform and run to the court.

I look for coach and see the he has his back to me and is talking to someone. He moves to the side a bit and I see that he’s talking to Yoongi. I wave at Yoongi and he nods at me subtly. I walk over to the stands and grab a ball to begin warm ups. 

“You owe me. Coach now thinks I’m having problems with my love life now.” 

I turn to Yoongi and see that he’s glaring at me. I chuckle and pat him on the shoulder. 

“Can’t have a problem with something that you don’t have.” 

I grin and jog onto to the court before he can respond. He follows me, and practice begins shortly after. There isn’t anything out of the ordinary. We practice the drills that were prepared a few weeks ago and do some extra sprints to appease coach’s nerves for tonight’s game.

After I take a shower I walk into the locker room and get changed. Yoongi walks in as I’m putting my shirt on and begins to change himself. 

“Hey, are you sure you’re going to be okay for tonight’s game?” Yoongi looks at my with concerned eyes as he pulls up his pants. 

“Yeah, I mean it’s been over two weeks. Plus he didn’t know that Soyeon was dating me as well, so I can’t really hold anything against him.” 

Yoongi nods his head and continues to get changed. 

“You know if you change your mind, I don’t have a problem beating him.” Yoongi gives me a wink and I laugh. 

“I think everything will be fine when it comes to me Yoons.”

 

I get out of my car and walk to my door. I’ll have to go back to the gym in 2 hours so I should probably rest for now. I unlock my door and walk in. The house is extremely quiet since no one else is home. I hate it when it’s like this. Maybe I should go over to Youngjae’s… His car was in his driveway…

I walk back out and go over to Youngjae’s house. The door is unlocked so he must be home. I walk in and expect to see Youngjae in the living room, but his house looks just like mine… empty. I turn around to walk back to my house when I hear something. There’s muffled sounds coming from down the hall. 

I close the front door and begin to walk down the hall towards the sounds. I stop in front of Younjae’s room. What is he doing…

I turn the doorknob and open the door and see something I never expected to see.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes widen, and I quickly shut the door. Was that Yugyeom on top of Youngjae? I turn and tell myself to leave, but I can’t. I feel myself become angry at what I just saw and find myself opening the door again. This time I walk in. 

Yugyeom is off Youngjae and looks just as shocked as I did when I first opened the door. 

“Get out!”

“What?”

“GET OUT!” I walk over to Yugyeom and pull him out of the bed. Once he’s out from under the covers I see that he’s only in his boxers which seems to fuel my actions. I clench my jaw and push him towards the door. He stumbles and quickly grabs his things. He runs out the door and shuts it behind him. Once I hear the front door close I feel myself begin to calm down. I hear Youngjae clear his throat and turn to him.

I had forgotten that he was still in here.

I look at him and see that he has tears brimming his eyes. Wait, is he going to cry? I begin to walk towards him when he snaps at me.

“What the hell is wrong with you Jaebum!” 

I stop moving and just stand in the middle of his room. Youngjae’s face begins to turn red and I’m not sure what to say next, so I just stay quiet.

“Give me your reasons as to why you did that!”

“I , uh…”

“What?!”

“I don’t…”

“What’s your reason?! You must have a good one since you thought it gave you the authority to act like that!”

“I don’t know okay!” I look at Youngjae and feel my jaw clench again. Youngjae just scoffs and looks at his wall. 

“Get out and don’t come back into my room.”

I walk out into the gym and sit on the bench. My head is spinning right now. Not just because I saw that stick in bed with Youngjae, but for something else… Why did I act that way? Youngjae can take care of himself, he doesn’t need me to act like a father. Why didn’t I just walk away? I’ve never felt that angry before…

“Hey are you okay?”

I look to my right and see that Yoongi is standing beside me. I drop my head again and he sits next to me. 

“What happened? You were fine during practice.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me… I jus-” Just then I see Youngjae walk into the gym. We meet eyes for a split second before he turns around and walks up the stands. Yoongi leans in a bit to try and follow my glance to see what I’m looking at. 

Youngjae walks up the stands to a row in the middle. He walks over to someone and hugs them.  
Yugyeom.

I feel my heart drop and look back down.

“What’s going on between you and Youngjae?”

“I don’t know…”

The game begins and both teams begin to play aggressively. I try to focus the best that I can, but I can’t stop thinking about what happened earlier. Why was I so mad? I should support Youngjae if he decides to date someone, even if it’s someone weird like Yugyeom. 

The rest of the game passes by in a blur and I don’t look up at the scores until I hear the whistle signaling half time. 46 to 40. We’re lagging by 6 points. I walk towards the bench and grab one of the towels and wipe the sweat off my face. Yoongi does the same and leans in closer to speak to me.

“Hey, so what’s going on with you?”

I let out a sigh and shake my head.

“I don’t even know Yoons. I jus-… I feel… I don’t know why, but lately I can’t stand to see anyone else with Youngjae. I don’t know, maybe I’m just being an overprotective friend, but I just- what?”

Yoongi’s lips are pressed together and I can tell that he’s trying to hold in his laughter. 

“Wow, that was the biggest ‘I’m not gay’ moment I’ve ever seen.”

“What are you talking about?”

Yoongi finally lets himself laugh and shakes his head at me. 

“Come on, you and I both know that an ‘overprotective friend’ wouldn’t be feeling the way you are.”

“What are you saying Yoons.”

“I’m saying you need to accept what you feel and act fast…” Yoongi looks across the gym and I follow his gaze. Youngjae and Yugyeom are sitting together. Yugyeom has his arm around Youngjae, who is leaning on him. I feel my chest begin to tighten the way it did before. 

“If you wait too long… he’ll be out of your reach.” 

Yugyeom says something to Youngjae which cause him to sit up and look at him. But before I have a second to even process what Yoongi’s said to me Yugyeom leans in and kisses Youngjae. My fist and jaw both clench. I want to run up there and pull Yugyeom off him, but I don’t have anytime because not even a second after they lock lips they signal for the game to begin. 

The game going on around me is a blur. All I can think about is Yugyeom kissing Youngjae. Who gave him the right to do that? He shouldn’t even be touching Youngjae. I grab the ball from the opponent in front of me and push myself pass the other players.

What makes him think that it’s okay to do something like that to him? I run to our rival’s side and shoot the basketball into the hoop. He hasn’t even known Youngjae that long and he thinks it’d okay for him to kiss him?! 

I’m too caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn’t notice Jackson beside me. He tries to maneuver himself quickly to try and steal the ball, but I’m playing just as aggressively as he is. Yoongi comes on my right and tries to block Jackson enough so that I can get past him, but it doesn’t go as smoothly as he planned. 

Jackson pushes Yoongi to the ground while he’s trying to block him. This causes both boys to fall, Jackson on top of Yoongi. A whistle is blown, and I step to the side. Both of their faces are bright red as they quickly try to stand up again. 

I look at Yoongi expecting to see him ready to beat Jackson, but instead I see him trying to avoid all eye contact with him. Jackson is reacting the same way. What’s wrong with them now? 

After a few moments the entire altercation is settled, and the game continues.


	8. Ch. 8

The rest of the game flys by. 

All I can think about is finishing this match so that I can stand between Yugyeom and Youngjae. 

When the last buzzer goes off I don’t even wait to see the final score. I walk off the court and head directly to the locker room. I take a quick shower and by the time I’m changing into my clothes the rest of the team is barely walking in to take a shower.

A few teammates stop me to talk about the game and say how impressed they were with my performance during the second half, but I don’t pay attention to what they’re saying. All I am focused on is getting out of the locker room and finding Youngjae. 

I finally walk out and run outside the gym and begin my search for Youngjae. I look in the lobby area outside the gym, but he’s not there. I walk around the lobby one more time just to be sure before stepping outside. As I walk out I hear someone call my name. 

“JB! That game was great!” it’s Yugyeom and Youngjae is beside him.

“Can I call you JB? I mean its quicker than saying Jae-“

“Call me Jaebeom.”

“Okay, Jaebeom it is. It sounds way cooler than JB anyways, it has a better ring to it you know, JB is okay, but Jaebeom is where its at, right?” Yugyeom continues to ramble but I just tune him out.

“Youngjae…”

“You did really good. 84 to 50 is a pretty impressive win.” Youngjae’s tone is warm and friendly, but his eyes are cold and icy. His gaze still has the same intensity it had early.

“Yeah man! That was real amazing! Talk about a comeback! I’m gonna be honest, for the first half I thought you guys were gonna loose, but during the second half you were on fire!” Yugyeom is beaming with excitement and although all he is doing is complimenting me I can’t help but be annoyed.

I’m not even annoyed at the fact that he won’t shut up. Its his presence I can’t stand. Why is he still here? Can’t he tell that the one I want to speak with is Youngjae?

“Yougnjae can I-“

“Uh, I haven’t seen Yoongi come out yet. Jaebeom, why don’t you go back in and find him so that we can go eat.” Youngjae’s tone is still warm, but by his expression I can tell this was just a polite way of getting me to leave. If I stay longer his next response won’t be so soft.

I reluctantly agree and walk back into the building. I search the lobby for Yoongi before walking back into the gym. As I walk towards the locker room doors two other teammates walk out. 

“Hey is Yoongi still in there?”

“Uh, I don’t think so, I think everyone left already.”

“Wait, I think there was someone still in the bathroom. I heard some noise coming from that side.”

“Okay thanks guys.”

I walk into the locker room and head to the bathroom. As I get closer I can hear the noise the guys were talking about. I walk in and hear soft moans and sighs coming from the last stall.

”Uh, Yoons? Are you still in here?”

“shit”

I look down and see two pairs of shoes in the last stall. The two people begin to shuffle around a bit and then open the stall door. Yoongi walks out with his hair a mess and his shirt off. Then Jackson walks out behind him with his shirt off as well and his pants undone. Both boys are bright red and I feel my own face heating up as well.

“I, uh, Youngjae wanted me to find you so we could go and eat, but I’ll, uh, wait out there…yeah.” I turn around quickly and almost run out of the locker room. 

Why does this keep happening to me? Also, why don’t people lock doors anymore? Or go to a room where no one can walk in? Does no one think about that anymore?!

I walk outside the lobby so quickly that I almost pass Youngjae and Yugyeom. 

“Woah are you okay?” Yugyeom chuckles. 

“Where’s Yoongi?” Youngjae looks at me coldly once more, but all I want right now is to unsee and unhear what just occurred. 

“He was a little, uh, busy, but he should, uh, be her in a bit…” I’m so shaken up by what just happened that I almost don’t notice the sudden concerned expression that appears across Youngjae’s face.

Almost.

His eyes go back to the previous intensity as soon as I meet his gaze, but that split second of emotion is all it takes for me to know I still have some hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off I want to apologize for being gone for so long. I really didn't plan on taking that long of a break, but things just seemed to pile up on each other and I got sidetracked. I want to update the story more often because I'm really enjoying writing it, but I can't really promise how soon the updates will be out. Right now I'm prepping for my finals. I should be studying right now but 2jae is more important... Anyways, if you still keep up with the updates, thank you. Also let me know what you think so far. What do you want to happen? I already have a plan for the story but if you're convincing enough, who knows, I might just change my mind lol


	9. Ch. 9

When Yoongi finally walks out he walks directly to where we are standing. Jackson is behind him. Once they reach us, both of them look at me and turn bright red. 

Yoongi rubs the back of his neck and chuckles a bit.

“Sorry I took so long, I was, uh, talking to Jackson…”

Jackson gives everyone an awkward smile. Everyone except for Yugyeom seems to pick on the fact that Jackson and Yoongi were not busy “talking”, but no one says or asks any further questions. Youngjae simply smiles and invites Jackson to come eat with us. 

“Yeah that’s be cool, I’d just need a ride home…”

“I can take you.” Yoongi seems to realize that he’s not doing a very good job at containing his eagerness and begins to fidget. 

“Yeah, that’ll work…” Jackson’s cheeks begin to turn a bright shade of pink and he avoids any form of eye contact. 

We all walk towards the parking lot and get into our cars.

Jackson with Yoongi.

Youngjae with Yugyeom.

And me, by myself.

It takes me about 7 minutes to drive to the restaurant we decided on. After I park and walk into the restaurant I see that Yugyeom and Youngjae are already sitting at a table together. I walk over and sit in the seat across from Youngjae. 

I look directly at him once I sit down, hoping for a softer gaze than the one I’ve been receiving. But he won’t even meet my eyes. He simply continues to read the menu he is holding in front of him. I look over at Yugyeom who is doing the same thing, but every few seconds he turns his head and stares at Youngjae longingly. 

It’s disgusting.

He’s barely known him. How can he be giving him those looks already? He has no reason to feel that way. He’s only known him for a few weeks, I’ve known him for years. 

I want to say something, but Jackson and Yoongi arrive right when I finally decide to. 

“Sorry we’re late. We got… stuck in traffic.” Yoongi says while sitting in the chair next to me.

“Traffic at this hour? You must be really unlucky.” Yugyeom chuckles seemingly unaware of the obviously fake excuse.

How dense is this kid? He couldn’t possible be this big of an idiot… could he?

Youngjae swiftly changes the subject and asks everyone what they are planning to order. The tension that was previously present disappears at the same speed in which it arrived. 

I look at Youngjae and can’t help but smile a bit. He always knows what to say to fix a situation. He’s been like this since we meet. Which is great since I never seem to day the right things. The only problem is that this time I can’t ask him what to say to fix things between him and I.  
. . .  
The rest of the night goes by somewhat normally. We all order and talk about the game. Yoongi and Jackson flirt shamelessly the entire time. Yugyeom doesn’t shut up the entire time we’re eating. I was hoping that maybe the food would slow him down, but apparently it doesn’t. 

Youngjae remains quiet for most of the night. He only speaks up when someone asks him a question directly. I want to talk to him and sort things out, but he won’t look in my direction for even a second. 

By the time we’ve all finished and paid I can’t contain my frustration anymore.

Jackson and Yoongi say goodbye and leave briskly. Yugyeom is saying his goodbye’s and is about to offer Youngjae a ride when I interrupt. 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. Yuoungjae lives right beside me so I can give him a ride. No need for you to drive all the way over there.”

“Are you sure? It’s really not a pr-“

“Yeah, its fine. I haven’t really had time to hang out with him anyways.”

Yugyeom seems content with my answer and nods. Youngjae on the other hand looks very irritated with me, but he doesn’t say anything. Which I’m not sure whether is a good sign or not….

Once Yugyeom leaves, Youngjae walks past me without even a glance. I follow closely behind. I unlock the doors to my car and we both get in. 

For the entire car ride its dead silent. 

I don’t know what to say to fix this tension and the person I always rely on is mad at me. 

It isn’t until I pull into my driveway when I finally decide to say something. 

“Youngjae please talk to me.”

“Okay, Goodnight.” Youngjae begins to unbuckle his seatbelt, but I reach over and grab his hand.

“Jaebeom, let go.”

“No. We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t. Your actions already said enough, and I don’t want to hear anymore.” Youngjae pulls his hands out of mine, but I grab his arm before he can open his door.

“Jae, please…”

He lets out sigh and turns his body back towards me, his lips pressed together, and eyes closed. It isn’t until he opens his eyes that I realize he has tears brimming his eyes. 

“Why?” his tone is a lot softer now.

“Why what?”

“Why can’t you let me try to move on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow would you look at that, two updates in one day lol. I'm surprised too. I honestly just want to get to the more exciting parts of the story I have planned. And since chapter 8 was pretty short, I thought it'd be a good idea to add another one. Please give me your thoughts. Likes and dislikes (But please be nice, I am a very emotional person:) lol)


	10. Ch. 10

I don’t say anything. I’m worried that whatever I might say will just make this worse. So, I just stare at him and let him keep talking.

“You made it pretty clear as to how you felt when you started dating Soyeon. Even though I told you I didn’t like the idea and that I thought you should think it over some more… you still said yes. So what gives you the right to stop me now that I finally found someone that cares for me?”

“Youngjae, I’m just trying to help you do what’s better for you-“  
“No, you’re trying to do what’s better for you! Also, that’s what I don’t understand. Why does it bother you so much that I’m with Yugyeom?! I’m the one with the one-sided emotions not you!” Youngjae’s face is red and there are tears streaming down his cheeks. His words are full of emotion and his voice cracks slightly at the end.

I want to give him an answer. I want to tell him why I’ve been acting this way and explain to him my reasons for acting the way I have towards Yugyeom. But I don’t know why myself.

I open my mouth to try and say something. To at least apologize, but nothing comes out. I just sit there staring at Youngjae, unsure of how we even got to this point. I want to wipe Youngjae’s tears and hold him tightly like I normally would. I want to try and comfort him the way I have in the past, but I hold myself back. I have a feeling that getting to close right now will make the situation worse. So I just sit and stare at the person I care the most about cry in the seat next to me. 

Youngjae looks directly into my eyes and I can tell he’s expecting an answer. He searches my face for some sort of signal or response to what he just said, but I don’t offer any. He looks at me for a few more seconds before turning his head and looks down at his lap. He lets out a deep sigh and I can hear just how shaky his breathe still is. 

“I don’t know what’s happening with you right now… but I need you do figure it out before you come talk to me again.” With that Youngjae steps out of my car and walks towards his house.  
I don’t try to stop him this time.  
…  
It’s been an hour since Youngjae… confessed?

Was that a confession?

That’s not even what’s bothering me so much. It’s that fact that I WANT it to be a confession. And I’m not sure why.

I grab my phone and check the time. It’s 12:54 in the morning and I’m still thinking about what Youngjae said in the car. I press my face into my pillow and let out a load groan. Why does this have to bother me so much?

Youngjae is a great person that deserves someone to look after him. I should be happy that he found someone that gives him the attention and care that he deserves. Hell, I should be out there rooting for him. But I’m not. I can’t stand the sight of Yugyeom next to him. I don’t even want to see Yugyeom looking at Youngjae. 

I want to tell myself that I’m just concerned about Youngjae making the right choice. That the reason this is bothering me so much is because I’m concerned about my friend and that Yugyeom is simply a bad choice, but I can’t stop repeating in my head what Yoongi said to me at the game. 

Do I maybe care for him in a way other than just a friend? Am I maybe a little gay?

No that’s not possible. I’m just worried about his wellbeing, plus I’m not gay. I’ve only ever dated girls and I’ve pretty satisfied with that. Right?

Yeah, Yoons is just saying things to make me get worked up about this.

I try to convince myself of this. I tell myself that I won’t think about tonight any longer, but instead I find myself staring at my ceiling thinking about Youngjae again. 

I’m not gay, but I can’t stop thinking about being with Youngjae and holding him close to me in bed… and that’s pretty gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was also a short chapter, but I'm planning on posting the next part very soon. I'm actually really surprised at the fact that I'm updating tonight as well. But I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't know for how long this will last lol. Hopefully I can continue to update quickly like this, but we'll see. My plan is to finish this story by the end of this year, which is in about two months and a half... Yeah, that may not happen, but that's what I'm shooting for. I hope you liked this chapter and if you have any comments or suggestions feel free to leave them below :)


	11. Ch. 11

I’m not sure what time it is when I finally fall asleep, but when I finally wake up and check my phone it’s 10:55. I notice the Yoongi had sent me a text a few minutes ago and I invite him over. He doesn’t text back but 15 minutes later he’s pulling into my driveway. 

“Hey Beom.” Yoongi walks into my room and throws himself onto my bed. He pulls my pillows towards him and after he gets comfortable he turns to look at where I’m standing.

“So, I’m guessing you just woke up.” Yoongi looks me up and down while raising his brows. 

“Yeah, yeah. I couldn’t sleep last night.” I walk over to one of the chairs in my room and put the on the hoodie that I had thrown on it after I got home last night. I slouch down into the chair and turn back to Yoons.

Yoongi says a quite “oh” in acknowledgement and pulls out his phone. I look down at mine and scroll through Instagram. I stop on a picture that Youngjae posted of himself last night right after the game. Its his normal type of selfie, the ones where he puts the camera really close to his face which makes his eyes the focal point of the picture. It’s cute. I catch myself smiling at the picture and feeling something weird in my stomach. I look up at Yoongi and see that he’s in the middle of responding to a text.

Should I ask him? I’m not going to figure this out on my own. Maybe it would just be best if I just asked someone who knows about this stuff. I finally decide to ask him what’s been bothering me the entire morning. 

“Hey Yoons, I have a question…”

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Well, when did you, uh… you know… know that you were, uh…”

“Gay?”

“…Yeah”

Yoongi looks at me funny, but then his expression morphs into one of deep thought. 

“I mean I don’t know, I just knew I guess. I mean I was never really attracted to the girls I’d meet. I just dated them because I guess that’s what was expected. And it’s not that they weren’t pretty, it’s just I’d always be thinking about something else, being with someone else.” 

“Oh…”

Yoongi looks directly at me now. He tilts his head and squints his eyes a bit. 

“Why’d you ask?”

“No reason.”

“It’s Youngjae isn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

Yoongi lets out a short chuckle and rolls his eyes at me. 

“Look, to be fair, I don’t really know the way you’re feeling right now, but I do know that you’re thinking about this WAY too much.” Yoongi gets up from my bed and moves towards the chair that’s next to me. He moves it in front of me and sits down facing me.

“Be honest with me right now Beom. When you’re with him, what do you feel? What do you think about when you’re around him? What do you think about when you’re not? How do you feel when something bad or when something good happens to him?”

I look at Yoongi in the eyes and just stare at him. How do I feel? I mean I always just assumed that I felt the way a brother would or a close friend. I never really analyzed what motivated my concern for Youngjae. 

“I mean, I guess I just feel relaxed when I’m with him. There’s never really any pressure when we’re together, it just feels right…”

“Yeah, I get that, but think about it. When you were with Soyeon, why would you always go to Youngjae when Soyeon was the person you were dating? It’s not like she was always busy. She would constantly try to find ways for you two to spend more time together.” 

I’m about to respond and say how I didn’t really seek him out that much and that he’s exaggerating the entire situation, but I stop myself. Thinking back, whenever I had a problem or was upset about something, I’d always turn to Youngjae. And whenever something exciting or good happened to me, I’d always tell him first. That’s just how its always been. I never really thought about it. Talking and spending time with him just felt normal. 

“I just…” I let out a sigh and drop my head. What is wrong with me right now. Why can’t I explain what I feel?

“Look, I get that you’re…confused, but just think about it. I mean, why does him being with Yugyeom bother you so much?”

“He’s an annoying dick, that’s why.” I mumble.

Yoongi just laughs and lets out a load groan. 

“You a fucking impossible Beom. If I’m being honest, Yugyeom is a pretty good option for Jae. He’s really easy going and pretty funny too. He’s also a dancer so he’s got a great body, oh, and I heard that he’s pretty experienced too. I mean if I had to choose between him and you, I’d choose him.”

I lift my head back up after that. Yoongi seems to be deep in thought again. He makes a face of approval before speaking again.

“He’s really got it all. A good body, a good personality, and experience on what really matters in a relationship…”

“What do you mean, ‘what really matters in a relationship’?! Youngjae isn’t like that! He needs someone to hold him tightly when he feels upset and someone to compliment him when he feels good. He wouldn’t care if I didn’t have experience with a guy, as long as I show him how I feel…” I feel my face burning, but I begin to calm down when I look at Yoongi. 

He’s sitting beside me with a smug look. His arms are crossed, and it seems as though my reaction was exactly what he wanted to happen. He raises his brows and tilts his head as if to make me think about what I just said. 

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean anything Yoons. I’m not gay.”

“OH MY GOD! DID IT EVER CROSS YOU’RE MIND THAT YOU COULD BE BI IDIOT!”

“But I’ve never dated a guy before, I’ve never even kissed one! Relationships with girls are diff-“

I can’t finish my sentence because before I do Yoongi rolls his eyes and presses his lips against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, like the fourth update this week?!! I'm really excited for this story right now and every time I read a new comment I get really motivated lol. The next chapter should be out soon. I just felt like this was a good a place to end this chapter. Anyways, leave a comment or suggestion if you have one. I really enjoy reading about what you guys think about how the story is developing :)


	12. Ch. 12

I’m taken aback by the quickness of the entire situation. It feels weird, but not because it’s a guy, its because of how sudden it happened. 

Yoongi gently wraps his arms around my neck and pulls himself closer to me. I let my eyes close and Yoongi deepens the kiss. His lips are soft and move gently with mine. He isn’t aggressive or overly eager like Soyeon. Everything about the kiss has a sense calmness to it. The entire situation has a relaxed feeling to it, surprisingly nothing feels that different. 

He doesn’t really feel or taste that different than the other girls I’ve kissed. The only noticeable difference I can really find is that instead of having breast against my chest, I feel the firmness of Yoongi’s. And I don’t think I have a problem with that. 

Yoongi pulls back and I open my eyes again. He seems way to calm about the entire situation. Meanwhile I feel my thoughts going a mile a minute. How is it that the kiss felt… normal? Is that what’s supposed to happen? Is it wrong to say that I didn’t really mind having Yoongi’s chest pressed against mine? That the firmness of his chest didn’t bother me or seem out of place, but was somehow… appealing? 

Yoongi says something to me, but I’m too lost in my thoughts to hear what he says.

“Wait, what did you say?”

Yoongi still looks as calm as he did before. He’s sitting back in the chair with his arms crossed on a nonchalant manner.  
“Was that really that different from kissing Soyeon?” 

I look at Yoongi’s eyes and then drop my gaze to his lips. The kiss was very different from kissing Soyeon. Whenever she’d kiss me it would always feel rushed and intense. They felt forceful, and although her lips were soft like yoons, there was always a sense of roughness. 

Yoongi on the other hand was soft. Although there was a feeling of firmness in the way he had pulled me closer, his lips were gentle. Everything about the kiss was soft and done at a relaxed pace. He wasn’t slow, but he wasn’t overly eager. 

“Beom?”

“Well… it was different, but not in a bad way…”

Yoongi shifts slightly in his seat and sits up a little. His eyes are wide, and I can tell he’s waiting for me to elaborate on my previous statement.

“Okay, but how did it feel?” Yoongi looks at me intently, his eyes going over every aspect of my face. 

I feel a wave of heat begin to rise up my body. I swallow hard and turn my head to the side so as to avoid his gaze. How can I tell him that I enjoyed the kiss? That I wasn’t bothered by any of it and that I wouldn’t mind doing it again?

“Okay, don’t answer that question then, just, do you think you would have a problem being intimate with Youngjae in that sense?” Yoon’s voice is soft and calm. There’s no drop of judgment intertwined with his words. 

“Well…no.”

I look back at Yoongi and see him looking over my expression again. Not in a judgmental manner, but in a concerned way. Like he’s trying to figure out and understand what I’m thinking. 

“Alright, if that’s how you feel, then why do I get the feeling that you’re still hesitant about it?”

I open my mouth to answer, but I hold back. I know why I’m holding myself back, but is it a good idea to tell Yoon’s… It’s really stupid, but it’s enough to make me second guess myself. 

“Hey, just tell me already.” Yoongi rests his hand on my knee and I let out a deep breath. 

“It’s just I don’t know what to do. I know you say that being with a guy isn’t that different, but I lack… experience in that area. I wouldn’t know what to do or how to do it…”

I expect Yoongi to laugh at me or blow me off and say how I’m overthinking it again, but he doesn’t. Instead he leans in closer to me and looks at me with a soft smile. 

“Beom, you yourself said that he wouldn’t care about that, but I understand why that might bother you. Its normal to be nervous about that, especially if you’ve never done it before, well with a guy at least.” 

I look back up and my face is merely centimeters away from Yoongi’s. His eyes have the same tenderness his voice had moments ago. And the calmness he had during our kiss radiates off of him. 

“You don’t need to try and pretend that it doesn’t bother you, but don’t let it stop you from doing the things you want to.”

“But, I jus-, I mean look at Yugyeom and then look at me. I hate the kid, but even I have to admit I’d chose him over myself in this situation.” My head falls back down to where it was before, and I let out another sigh.

“He might be an idiot, but he radiates confidence.”

Yoongi lets out a small sound of disbelief and raises my head gently with his hand. 

“Have you meet yourself?”

“Yeah, but that’s different. I know what to do around a girl. The right things to say at any given time, but Jae’s different. He doesn’t act the same. I don’t know how to read him like I could for Soyeon, I mean I can rarely read you sometimes… I’m just lost when it comes to this.”

Yoongi gives me a half smile and nods slightly. He then moves his hand to the back of my neck again and pulls me closer to him. His mouth is right next to my ears when he whispers. 

“Alright, then let’s help you be a little less lost on this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that ending... interpret it as you wish. If you want to know what happens leave me a comment requesting it. I don't really want to write something that no one wants to read lol.


	13. Ch. 13

(The following chapter is going to be more on the “intimate” side. So, if you do not feel comfortable reading this type of content please feel free to skip this chapter. For those of you that do not mind [I’m looking at you Bengisu] enjoy chapter 13)

Yoongi stands up from the chair he was sitting in and pulls me up with him. His face is once again centimeters away from mine and I feel my hands begin to shake ever so slightly. He snakes his hands around my waist and pulls my body even closer to his. 

“Don’t think too much about this. View it as an easy way for you to figure out what you’re comfortable with, what you like and what you don’t.” Yoongi’s voice is surprisingly level when he says this, but I feel my heart beating out of my chest. 

Part of me thinks this is a bad idea and wants to try and find a way to avoid anything like this, but another part is curious, maybe even a little excited. I’ve known Yoongi for years and he would never do something if he thought it wouldn’t help me in some way. I trust him with my life so why shouldn’t I trust him with this?

I don’t trust myself enough to speak, so I just press my lips into a line and nod my head slightly. That’s all it takes for Yoongi to move forward. He connects our lips once more and closes the small distance that was between us. 

His lips move at the same pace as they did the first time. Gently and softly. Nothing feels rushed and I feel relaxed even. My hands are still by myside when I feel Yoongi grab each of my hands. He slowly guides my hands until they are on top of his ass. 

Now this feels familiar. I give a small squeeze and he lets out a soft moan into the kiss. I’m not sure why but I like it. I make my hold on him firmer and he lets out another sigh. I feel myself smiling into the kiss and pull him even closer.

Our bodies are pressed up against each other when I feel Yoongi loosening his grip on my waist. He pulls away and the sudden absence of his lips against mine leaves me feeling desperate to have him close once more. He looks at me with what I can only describe as a devious smirk. 

Yoongi pushes me back onto my bed and then crawls on top of me. He connects our lips again and this time he doesn’t have to guide me. I place my hands immediately where they were before, and he smiles into the kiss. The only thing I do differently is that this time I don’t just give him a squeeze. Instead, I pull his body down on to mine. 

I feel a bulge rub against my crotch and let out a small moan for the first time. Yoongi must notice because right after he begins the slowly rock his hips against me. I sigh of satisfaction leaves my lips and I feel myself begin to get hard. 

Yoongi seems to change his main target, because instead of kissing my lips he moves his lips down to my neck. He steadily moves his lips down my neck, stopping on certain areas to leave a small bite. I let another moan escape my lips. Yoongi lifts his head up from where he had been previously sucking on my neck and lets out a deep breath.

“We’ve got to get rid of this.” Yoongi tugs at the bottom hem of my hoodie. I sit up a bit and help him pull it off of me. 

Once the hoodies off he pushes me back onto the bed and drops his lips back down to my neck. He seems to have been waiting for the newly exposed skin, because he doesn’t hesitate to move further down. He leaves a small trail of kisses down my chest to my abdomen. Once he reaches the hem of my shorts he stops and looks back up at me.

I let out a shaky breath and nod my head. 

Yoongi doesn’t smirk this time. Instead he drops his eyes back down to my crotch where there is a very obvious bulge now. He slowly begins pull down my shorts and boxers. Once my dick is exposed he begins to reposition. 

He positions himself between my knees at the edge of the bed and gets down on his knees. I push myself up a little with my elbows so that I can see what’s going on. Yoongi moves his right hand to the top of my dick and begins to slowly spread the precum around the top.

He moves his thumb in a circular motion around the top and I feel a wave of pleasure rush through my body. He continues to do this until my dick is covered with my precum. Yoongi then begins to slowly pump his hand up and down my cock. 

I let my eyes flutter shut and feels waves of pleasure course through my body. But I open my eyes after a bit because he suddenly stops. I look down at Yoon and see him looking intently at me. He puts his hands on both my thighs and pushes them apart a little bit more. Then without breaking eye contact, he lowers his mouth down to my cock and slowly slides it in between his lips. 

I feel his tongue against the head of my cock and tense up. He then begins to flick it softly with his tongue and my eyes flutter shut once more. I feel him push my thighs a little farther apart and then he begins to bop his head up and down my cock. 

I don’t know how he does it, but he takes the whole thing into his mouth. I feel a rush of pleasure every time he goes down and moan. No one has ever made me feel this good before. Sure, Soyeon had attempted to do this a few times, but they were always quick and sloppy. Nothing like Yoongi. He took his time and made sure everything was done well. That every area was covered. 

I let out another moan and my breaths quicken pace. Yoongi is moving a little faster now and make me go deeper than I was before. I feel a different sensation come over my body and I know that I’m close.

“Yoon-ugh” I try to let him know, but I can’t control myself enough to form a proper sentence. 

“I’m-ugh… clo-ugh” I’m positive that Yoongi understands what I’m trying to tell him, but instead of stopping he begins to move faster. 

I feel my hips tighten and I can’t help myself anymore. I push my hips up. My cock farther into Yoongi’s mouth and cum with a load moan. 

Yoongi to my surprise swallows and finishes the act with a few more licks at the top of my dick. I feel a sense of satisfaction engulf my body. Yoongi pulls my shorts back up and then lays beside me on my bed. I turn my head to the side so that I can face him. He gives me a face full of love and tenderness. He proceeds to push himself closer to me and I wrap my arms around him. He rests his head on my chest and then speaks up.

“So, what did you think?”

I let out a deep breath and answer him truthfully.

“I’ve never had something feel that way… and I want to feel that way again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you, I have never written a chapter like this. EVER. I hope it wasn't that bad and that you can actually read through it lol. But leave a comment or a suggestion if you would like. I really appreciate every comment that you guys leave (///꒳///)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not fully edited and is not completed. The story should be updated once a week until it is complete.


End file.
